Jabilo M'Benga
|Affiliation = Federation Starfleet |Rank = Medical officer/Doctor |PrevAssign = Medical Officer, |FinalAssign = pathologist, Stanford Medical Center}} Doctor Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga (also known as Geoffrey M'Benga) was a human Starfleet officer, and one of the first human doctors to specialize in Vulcan medicine. In the late 2260s he was assigned to the and became a valuable part of Dr. Leonard McCoy's team. Early Career Dr. M'Benga graduated from Starfleet Medical School in the late 2250s, and was assigned to Vulcan, where he interned in a Vulcan ward for several years, increasing his knowledge of Vulcan physiology and psychology. In late 2264, M'Benga was assigned to [[Vanguard (station)|Starbase 47 (aka Vanguard]]) in the Taurus Reach where he studied under long-time veteran, Dr. Ezekiel Fisher. The two doctors became good friends, but Fisher kept trying to test M'Benga's Vulcan-like reserve and manner, and the two often attended rugby games on the station. In 2265, the docked at Vanguard seeking repairs following the mission to the galactic barrier. At this time, M'Benga was looking to further his career, and a chance meeting with the Enterprise's chief medical officer, Dr. Mark Piper, resulted in him promising that he would put in a good word for him to be assigned to the Enterprise. ( }}) By 2266, M'Benga had officially applied for transfer to ship duty. While awaiting word on his transfer, he began treating the comatose Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, who had finally succumbed to her decades-long val'reth condition. Despite his background interning on Vulcan, M'Benga was unable to revive T'Prynn. Accompanied by journalist Tim Pennington, M'Benga escorted his patient to Vulcan for treatment by the healer Sobon. Following T'Prynn's recovery, he was ordered to the Vulcan capital of Shi'Kahr to receive new assignment orders. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) The Modala Imperative At some point in mid-2267, very likely not long after getting new billeting orders from Starfleet Command, M'Benga served aboard the USS Enterprise during the Modala recontact-mission, when Captain Kirk and Ensign Chekov were arrested by the Modalan authorities planetside. ( ) The Vulcan Science Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic Later in 2267, M'Benga returned to Vulcan to further his studies of Vulcan medicine. A few months after returning to Vulcan, a deadly plague broke out on the Vulcan colony Nisus. M'Benga and a Vulcan medical team was transported to the colony aboard the Enterprise, to help find a cure for the plague. Upon arrival at Nisus, Dr. McCoy and M'Benga strived for weeks to find a cure, while attempting to treat the thousands of victims, but eventually a cure was found, in the form of blood from a half Klingon- half human child. However, McCoy was so impressed with M'Benga's devotion to duty and knowledge of Vulcan anatomy during the crisis that he offered M'Benga a full-time position aboard the Enterprise again, and he accepted. ( ) Re-Assignment to the Enterprise A few weeks after his re-assignment to the Enterprise, Spock was badly injured after after suffering a gunshot wound on Neural. M'Benga operated to remove the bullet, but knew that Spock had to bring himself out of a coma, and both he and Christine Chapel were forced to violently slap Spock to bring him around. ( ) In 2268, during the encounter with Losira on the Kalandan Outpost, M'Benga was forced to perform an autopsy on Ensign Wyatt, and concluded that he died from complete cellular disruption. Shortly after, M'Benga and the entire Science and Medical divisions worked to find a cure to a disease that had struck Captain Kirk's landing party on the outpost, and prevented them from being transported up. ( ; | }}) Death's Angel In 2269, Dr. M'Benga accompanied Captain Kirk and a survey team to planet Delta Gamma IV on the border of Klingon space. All of the survey team became infected with plant spores and fell ill, but M'Benga was among the survivors who were later treated aboard the Enterprise and apparently made a full recovery. A few weeks later, the Enterprise was assigned to transport a group of Federation ambassadors, led by Ambassador Sarek, from Starbase 7 to Detente Station 1 for peace talks with the Romulans. En route, several Federation ambassadors were murdered in a set of bizarre circumstances. A thorough investigation revealed the murderer to be Dr. M'Benga. He could not be held responsible, however, because he was under the influence of the psionic-boosting spores still present from Delta Gamma IV. M'Benga could not live with the murders on his conscience and left the Enterprise to undergo psychiatric treatment. ( ) Later Life Following his recovery from the events aboard the Enterprise, Dr. M'Benga returned to Starfleet duty, and in late 2270, he was working as a pathologist at the Stanford Medical Center. (TOS novels: The Lost Years and Traitor Winds) In early 2286, after James T. Kirk and his command staff were exonerated of charges stemming from the Genesis Incident, M'Benga was assigned to serve aboard the brand-new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] as surgeon alongside Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. ( ) In 2293, M'Benga attended James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, along with many other former Enterprise crewmembers. (TOS novel: Crucible: The Fire and the Rose) After serving many years in Starfleet, M'Benga settled down on Vulcan, in the Voroth Sea region, and became a plomeek farmer, and also raised a family. His great-granddaughter, Andrea M'Benga, would serve in Starfleet as a doctor in the 24th century. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Vulcans had remained a violent and emotional species, M'Benga served as the chief medical officer of the , a starship of the Interstellar Guard in service during the late 23rd century. He was preceded by Leonard McCoy. ( |The Tears of Eridanus}}) Appearances in Chronological Order (VAN novel) * Open Secrets (VAN novel) * Errand of Vengeance, #1: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) * "The Modala Imperative" (TOS comic mini-series) * The Disinherited (TOS novel) * The Vulcan Academy Murders (TOS novel) * The IDIC Epidemic (TOS novel) * "A Private Little War" (TOS novelization, Star Trek 10) * The Klingon Gambit (TOS novel) * "[[Murder on the Enterprise|Murder on the Enterprise]]" (TOS comic) * "A Small Matter of Faith" (TOS comic) * "That Which Survives" (TOS novelization, Star Trek 9) * , #1: (TOS novel) * "The Hunting" (TOS short story, Star Trek: The New Voyages) * (TOS novel) * The Price of the Phoenix (TOS novel) * Spock, Messiah! (TOS novel) * Crisis on Centaurus (TOS novel) * Mindshadow (TOS novel) * (TOS novel) * Faces of Fire (TOS novel) * Death's Angel (TOS novel) * The Lost Years (TOS novel) * Traitor Winds (TOS novel) * My Enemy, My Ally (TOS novel) (mentioned only) * (TOS novel) * Crucible: The Fire and the Rose (TOS novel)}} Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Vanguard residents Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Starbase 47 personnel